James Neil Arber
James Arber is a famous american novelist and the author of "The Ornithologist's Wife." He is portrayed by the Scottish actor David Tennant. Background James Arber just wants to marry his fiance, the famous Lara Tyler, in peace, away from the Paparazzi. However, everytime they try, they get tracked down by famous journalist Marco Bellani. In desperation, he and Lara travel to Hegg, which he claimed to have visited during his many research trips for his novel, "The Ornothologist's Wife." When Marco Bellani tracks them down and Lara runs away, Lara's agent, Steve Korbitz, chooses Katie to be a decoy bride to let the press think that they have a picture of the happy couple and leave them alone. However, James and Katie accidentally get married for real, and Steve traps them in the newly-repaired castle to keep James out of the way. After they escape, they travel across Hegg to get divorced, however they fall in love on the way. James and Katie get separated at one point, and a deaf couple, who believes that he is Conner Meaghaid, a famous bagpiper, asks him to play the bagpipes for them. He plays terribly, but watches as the deaf couple dance together anyway. Career James wrote the best-selling novel "The Ornithologist's Wife." However, he then got a terrible case of writer's block and took years to write his second book. His second book, "(to be added later)" was set behind Spanish Civil war. Before writing his second book however, he had originally planned to write about the end of the world as seen through the eyes of God. Relationships * With Katie * With Lara * With Marco Bellani Quotes * We could get married in outer-space? * It's about the end of the world as seen through the eyes of God * The Hegg book club! Tough crowd! * I'm doing my own hair this time, because I know what I want * There could be wolves out there! * Don't get the bottom of the dress wet! Goodbye! * You're not ordinary * Whenever you look at them you find yourself singing, "you are the wind beneath my wings." * She built me this....gazebo, in the ground..it's where I write * We've got, so much marketing to do.... * Oh I'm on a sheep stealing raid. Of course I thought I'd grab myself a woman at the same time...but, it's generally, a sheep-snatching thing. * I spend a lot of time with hermits. * I don't really like big cat documentaries * Too bad, you're married, she's married.... * Did I write that? Longingness....that's not even a word! * Give yourself a wash in a white dress and suddenly everything's about you! This is not your big day Katie! * Toilet girl! * Are you going to fight like a man, or just keep throwing puffins at me?! * Okay buster! Fun's over! Trivia * Before figuring out what he wanted to do with his second book, the first sentence of it was originally: "Jackson Kandinsky awoke from hot dreams of lost things and adjusted his testicular implant." * On his message machine, James left a note to his publishers saying: "Hello, I'm sorry I can't take your call right now; if that's Random House, I've had a succession of computer issues and an illness, but it's going really well and I'll be mailing some chapters out on the weekend." Gallery Yay.gif Fullscreen capture 332015 110458 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 332015 110444 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 332015 110447 PM.jpg 1344999501 1.jpg Db1.jpg A67d69b5c6606f516c904d4ceb24f0d6.jpg 800x3.jpg Still4.jpg Maxresdefault (1).jpg 20168285.jpg 9502cbd84a168dee8890a96082759b85.jpg DecoyBride02.jpg Decoy bride10.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Kelly.jpg Decoycap.jpg James.png Halloffeathers.png Daveinhall.png Hall2.png Map.png Goo-goo-at-katie-gazing.gif Mess up. Started laughing in a tearful scene!.gif Kjhhgjfynudm.gif 333032.3.jpg Sheep snatching thing.gif 1568 1feb.gif 17dc7773f6bf73b1b3fe60878758a88e.jpg.gif David-swan-boat.jpg Decoy-bride-fight.jpg Decoy-bride-romance.png Decoy Bride.jpg 870-decoy-bride-photo-nick-wall-LST094146.jpg 864-Decoy-Bride-Photo-Nick-Wall-612x407.jpg The-decoy-bride-007.jpg The-decoy-bride-kiss.png The-decoy-bride zps6f573d9d.jpg Tumblr n19l1kYI5C1qmt0p5o4 250.gif Tumblr m9fw48grvJ1r43b3ao1 500.gif Tumblr m9ebn2sXRI1qiup4io4 250.gif Tumblr m7lpiz1OWK1rbmtkro1 500.gif Tumblr lyseawcggT1qdnwiro1 500.gif Tumblr inline nc5gg3Bxp21rvavdo.gif Tumblr inline nc5gbkvZPQ1rvavdo.gif Tumblr inline mx960rW5YY1qm9ffe.gif Tumblr inline ne57jreYc01rxr4x6.gif Tumblr inline nd0ggirXZi1rn3vmz.gif Tumblr inline ml7ykmcNH61qz4rgp.gif Tumblr inline ml7yiwvsBT1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr n19l1kYI5C1qmt0p5o2 250.gif Tumblr n19l1kYI5C1qmt0p5o3 250.gif Tumblr m945gqbHQj1qc173ho1 500.gif Tumblr mtvtqwvp6X1rou7ogo3 250.gif Tumblr mtvtqwvp6X1rou7ogo2 250.gif Tumblr mhrj5unHh81rznzjco1 250.gif Tumblr mqqmnn3V9B1r0b30to4 250.gif Tumblr mcqd3uWvEW1rznzjco3 250.gif Tumblr mawzy1Mf741rznzjco4 250.gif Tumblr m3vof91ZVD1qggw68o3 250.gif Tumblr inline nc5giyeMr91rvavdo.gif Tumblr n1bghsPzHM1qm7hsao3 250.gif Tumblr inline ml7yigW6Ir1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr mrxl2pJoq21rqauwao1 500.png Tumblr m1tx4l8Ii11rre84oo2 500.gif Tumblr m68i8d4BCj1rpgouu.gif Tumblr m70mqizqwk1r730h6.gif Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Author